


Gay Times

by jaxonkreide, Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgardian Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Sweet Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Loki can't stop admiring his boyfriend as they're walking on the rainbow bridge.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 189





	Gay Times

**Author's Note:**

> **Jax:** "Hi, Jax here. I annoyed Sesil until she wrote something for me I could do colorful art for 😆"  
>  **Sesil:** " 👀🙌 Arrrrrrt" 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

Loki could not think how he’d been able to survive before, without Anthony Howardson at his side. There was so much darkness his life had been cast in, a seemingly never-ending struggle for him to reach the surface and even moreso, to break through the hard barrier and bask in the light he’d been denied.

Thor used to help, a strong hand, pulling him and getting him further but somewhere along the line, Thor stopped extending his hand and sometimes, a finger was not enough to climb further and so, Loki had fallen back into the abyss he’d feared all along.

When the day was the darkest, and all seemed for him lost and gloom, about to accept that life was putting a veil of darkness on him –

Anthony Stark ran into him, with the biggest and most charming smile Loki had ever seen.

Of course, the young man with the bouncy hair had been drunk which explained the radiancy of the smile but Loki started to _crave_ being in his proximity, longed for something in his life to show him that when not a sun was able to be his light, a fire could be enough. There had been mead, honeyed tasted running on Loki’s tongue and sweetened the day for him and made him go and cuddle the other, who slung his arms around him and whispered in slurred tones tales of Dark Elves he’d defeated.

Of course, that had been a lie. But Loki liked lies when they were honeyed and when he could see through them and Anthony always made sure that Loki knew he wasn’t being sincere. Sometimes, truth was not all that there was to life and Loki would not complain.

There had not always been mead, there were other ways to feel this _lively_ , feel a rush of adrenaline in his veins that made Loki feel the laughter and the joy; fights and training with Anthony, planning and playing tricks on others – especially Thor and his idiotic friends – and lone but shared hours in the dark of the night that suddenly felt not to gloom anymore when warm words were whispered into his ears and he could find delight with.

It was no surprise to Loki when the warm words eventually turned into tender but hot whispers, Anthony still speaking them with a gentleness he barely could believe but knew, that those were his alone.

Courtship was what society wanted them to see doing but Loki didn’t _feel_ like courting so that others could smile at them; he made gifts for Anthony when he wanted, enhanced his blades he forged in his smithy with the green of his seiðr because he liked seeing his love smiling and appreciating him. It felt less forced this way, gifts were a surprise and for Loki it felt, like they were more coming from heart and were sweeter than honey.

He was walking beside Anthony, their hands interlaced together and the rainbow bridge sparkling beneath them in dozens of colours. Loki was sure they were wonderful, for some breathtaking even but –

For him, all reason not to have breath anymore, to consider giving life up for – not that he wanted to – right there, breathing and chattering about the most recent stupidity his new apprentice had done, a kid he’d taken on despite knowing better but Anthony had a soft heart if he so chose. It was another reason what fascinated Loki so about the man; that he’d chosen to _stay with him_ , keep him in the shine his fire threw and shared gladly the heat of his body with him, no hidden agenda to find there. He could have thrown Loki out at any time and he would have left, knowing better than to beg but never –

Anthony wanted him and his smiles never became smaller, instead they seemed to grow within Loki’s proximity. He could have never wished for something better in his life.

And he knew that better than anybody else and what did he care that his parents hoped for him to find a _more suited_ match for him, Loki knew where his heart laid, and it was safe in calloused hands. He hadn’t planned for this moment, simply hoped there’d been an opportunity to kneel for his lover and ask him to stay with him for the rest of their lives, sharing more than just a bed –

But now, as they were walking down the rainbow bridge which was abandoned and Loki could not feel Heimdall’s golden eyes on them, he slowly came to a stop.

Anthony looked at him, a question burning in his eyes and forming on the tip of his tongue, but Loki silenced his with a kiss. Sweet and short, a still request to keep quiet.

Loki’s eyes were slowly running over the handsome appearance of his lover; the wild array of colours from the bridge reflecting and enhancing his beauty even more as Anthony ran a hand through his hair, a sheepish smile appearing on his face.

Anthony was _gorgeous_ , and Loki would not have this wonderful Asgardian stolen from him, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he kneeled, looking up to his light.

There was no moment better than this to use his silvertongue for, weaving words, tender and with a smile, shaken by all the emotions running wild in him.

A simple, “Yes,” stole his breath all over again and he bathed in the light of a kiss, given to him by his _fiancé_ and the bridge was shining bright up to them.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the art on tumblr [here](https://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/189726833104/art-for-a-collab-with-rabentochter-read-gay)


End file.
